1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed towards stimulating or regulating the growth of a living, growing plant precursor (germinating seed) or plant (from the xe2x80x98seedling stagexe2x80x99 to the xe2x80x98late maturityxe2x80x99 stage) in the absence of (a) fertilizer and (b) Periodic Table Group IIa and greater Group metal cations and chelated metals.
The present invention is also directed to novel compositions of matter comprising (i) N-(1,2-dicarboxyethyl)aspartic acid (hereinafter also referred to as xe2x80x98imino-disuccinic acidxe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98IDSxe2x80x99), it""s ammonium salts, alkali metal salts, ammonium-alkali metal salts and optical isomers thereof in admixture with (ii) N,Nxe2x80x2-1,2-ethanediylbis-aspartic acid (hereinafter also referred to as xe2x80x98ethylenediamine-disuccinic acidxe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98EDDSxe2x80x99), it""s ammonium salts, alkali metal salts, ammonium-alkali metal salts and optical isomers thereof. Such mixture also may comprise 1H-indole-3-butanoic acid (hereinafter also referred to as xe2x80x98indolebutyric acidxe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98IBAxe2x80x99) as well as additional adjuvants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art recognizes the use of biodegradable metal chelates of such polyamino succinic acids as EDDS (such as iron, copper, zinc and manganese chelates) in plant nutrition, for the express purpose of supplying such metals in plant nutrition. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,858 issued on Mar. 31, 1998 and having an effective filing date of Aug. 30, 1995 (Wilson et al I) and the continuation-in-part thereof, U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,925 issued on Dec. 8, 1998 (Wilson et al II) state:
xe2x80x9cThe invention includes the use of iron complexes of a polyaminodisuccinic acid and a polyaminomonosuccinic acid in abatement of hydrogen sulfide and other gases and as a source of iron in plant nutrition. Similarly other complexes such as the copper, zinc and manganese complexes supply those trace metals in plant nutrition. The ferrous complexes are also useful in nitrogen oxide abatement.xe2x80x9d (Col. 5, lines 57-64 of Wilson et al I and Col. 5, lines 60-67 of Wilson et al II).
The prior art also recognizes the advantage of using Periodic Table Group IIa (and greater Groups) metal-complexed IDS for use as xe2x80x98trace nutrient fertilizer(s)xe2x80x99. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 6,107,518 issued on Aug. 22, 2000 (effective date, Apr. 4, 1997) (Groth et al) states:
xe2x80x9cThe invention relates to a process for the preparation of iminodisuccinic acid alkali metal salts . . . The resulting products can be employed as complexing agents for alkaline earth metal and heavy metal ions in the fields of . . . agriculture . . . In these fields, use as a nutrient fertilizer . . . is to be emphasized in particular . . .xe2x80x9d (Col. 1, lines 5-15 of Groth et al).
The use of amino acids with good biodegradability (particularly in conjunction with fertilizers such as xe2x80x98N-P-Kxe2x80x99 fertilizer) having one of the structures as set forth in FIGS. 24 and 25, described herein, infra, in the xe2x80x98BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE DRAWINGSxe2x80x99 section, including EDDS as well as its alkaline earth metal salts or salts of transition metals, as a xe2x80x98plant growth factor for agriculture and horticulturexe2x80x99 is described in Japanese Published Kokai No. 11-29415 (A) published on Feb. 2, 1999 (Takahashi et al) and abstracted in Chemical Abstracts, Volume 130:120927g.
Specifically, claim 2 of the Takahashi et al Kokai reads as follows:
xe2x80x9c2. Plant growth factor for agriculture and horticulture characterized by containing at least one of the following compounds . . . their alkaline earth metal salts or salts of transition metals . . .xe2x80x99 (structure set forth as FIG. 24, infra) . . .xe2x80x99 where symbols are defined as follows: W1 indicates an alkylene group containing 1-6 carbon atoms possibly substituted by hydroxide groups, R1 and R2 independently indicate alkyl groups with 1-4 carbon atoms under the provision that the group can contain a hydrogen atom, alkyl group containing 1-6 carbon atoms, hydroxyl group or carboxyl group: . . . xe2x80x99 (Structure set forth as FIG. 25, infra)xe2x80x99 . . . Where symbols are defined as follows: R3 indicates an alkyl group containing 1-4 carbon atoms possibly substituted by a hydrogen atom, alkyl group with 1-6 carbon atoms, hydroxyl group or carboxyl group, and R4 and R5 groups independently indicate alkyl groups containing 1-4 carbon atoms possibly substituted by a hydrogen atom, hydroxyl group or carbonyl group, under the provision that R4 and R5 cannot simultaneously be hydrogen atoms.xe2x80x9d
Furthermore, in paraphrasing Application Example 1 of Takahashi et al, Chem. Abstracts 130:120927(1999) states:
xe2x80x9c . . . Lettuce seeds were cultured in a fertilizer soln. contg. 100 ppm S,S-ethylenediamine-N,N-disuccinic acid (the stability const. 8.63, the biodegradability 98%) to show good plant growth.xe2x80x9d
The prior art also recognizes that indolebutyric acid (IBA), suitably diluted, is useful for promoting and accelerating root formation of plant clippings (Monograph #4849, page 720, xe2x80x98The Merck Indexxe2x80x99, 10th edition, 1981).
The use of IDS and/or EDDS or ammonium salts, alkali metal salts, ammonium-alkali metal salts or organic amine salts, it""s optical isomers thereof in the absence of any (a) fertilizer (e.g., xe2x80x98N-P-Kxe2x80x99) and (b) Periodic Table Group IIa (or xe2x80x98greaterxe2x80x99 Group) cations or chelated metals of our invention is neither expressly nor implicitly disclosed by the aforementioned prior art; and such use, as described herein, is unobvious, unexpected and advantageous.
Furthermore the novel compositions of matter of our invention comprising IDS and EDDS as well as salts thereof and optical isomers thereof (taken alone, or further together with indolebutyric acid and/or other xe2x80x98adjuvantsxe2x80x99) are neither explicitly nor implicitly disclosed in the prior art, and the properties thereof, as living plant precursor and living plant growth stimulants or regulators are unexpected, unobvious and advantageous.
Thus, a need exists in the art for the use of a fertilizer-free and Periodic Table Group IIa and greater Group metal cation and chelated metal-free IDS and/or EDDS (and/or ammonium salts, alkali metal salts, ammonium-alkali metal salts and/or optical isomers thereof) composition for stimulating or regulating the growth of plant precursors (germinating seeds) or plants (from the xe2x80x98seedling stagexe2x80x99 to the xe2x80x98late maturityxe2x80x99 stage). xe2x80x98Periodic Table Group IIa and greater Groupxe2x80x99 metals include, but are not limited to alkaline earth metals, (e.g., calcium, magnesium, barium and strontium), manganese (Group VIIb), zinc (Group IIb), Copper (Group Ib) and iron (Group VIIIb). The term xe2x80x98ammoniumxe2x80x99 is herein intended to include the NH4+ cation as well as the HOxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NH3+ (also indicated herein as xe2x80x982-hydroxyethylammoniumxe2x80x99) cation.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide for the use of a fertilizer-free and Periodic Table Group IIa and greater Group metal cation-free and chelated metal-free IDS and/or EDDS (and/or ammonium salts, alkali metal salts, ammonium-alkali metal salts and/or optical isomers thereof) composition for stimulating or regulating the growth of plant precursors (germinating seeds) or plants (from the xe2x80x98seedling stagexe2x80x99 to the xe2x80x98late maturityxe2x80x99 stage).
Another object of the invention is to provide novel compositions of matter, particularly and unexpectedly and advantageously useful for stimulating or regulating the growth of plant precursors (germinating seeds) and plants (from the xe2x80x98seedling stagexe2x80x99 to the xe2x80x98late maturityxe2x80x99 stage) comprising (a) IDS, ammonium salts, alkali metal salts and/or optical isomers thereof and (b) EDDS, ammonium salts, alkali metal salts, ammonium-alkali metal salts and/or optical isomers thereof, taken alone or further together with indolebutyric acid (xe2x80x98IBAxe2x80x99) and/or other adjuvants.
These and other objects are achieved by my invention as set forth hereinbelow.
My invention thus provides a process for stimulating or regulating the growth of a living, growing plant precursor (germinating seed) or plant having a degree of maturity of from about  greater than 0% (seedling stage) up to about  less than 100% (late maturity stage) of full growth consisting of the steps of:
(a) Formulating an aqueous plant growth-regulating or stimulating solution consisting essentially of water, substantially free of any Periodic Table Group IIa or higher Group metal cations or chelated metals, and at least one substantially pure nitrogen-containing organic compound selected from the group consisting of IDS, EDDS, ammonium salts thereof, alkali metal salts thereof, ammonium-alkali metal salts thereof and optical isomers thereof;
(b) Providing a living, growing (i) plant precursor, or (ii) plant having a degree of maturity of from about  greater than 0% up to about  less than 100% of full growth; and
(c) Applying, in the absence of fertilizer, a plant precursor or plant growth stimulating or regulating concentration and quantity of said nitrogen-containing organic compound contained in said plant precursor or plant growth-regulating or growth-stimulating solution to said plant precursor or to said plant or to the proximity of said plant precursor or said plant over a period of time and at a rate such that the growth of the plant precursor or plant is regulated or stimulated.
Optionally, the step (a) of formulating the aqueous plant growth-regulating or stimulating solution also includes (prior to the step of application to the plant precursor or plant, or proximity thereof) the simultaneous admixing or immediately-subsequent admixing of the aqueous solution with an adjuvant selected from the group consisting of:
(a) carriers;
(b) surfactants;
(c) carbon skeleton energy adjuvants;
(d) vitamin/co-factor adjuvants;
(e) gums;
(f) anti-microbial agents;
(g) buffers;
(h) protective colloids; and
(i) viscosity modifiers.
(j) growth regulators
Examples of such adjuvants (in addition to indolebutyric acid (xe2x80x98IBAxe2x80x99) are set forth herein, infra).
Examples of the chemical structures of the IDS and EDDS salts useful in the practice of my invention are set forth in FIGS. 15-21, inclusive, infra, and described in the section herein entitled: xe2x80x98BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE DRAWINGSxe2x80x99, infra.
The living, growing plants and plant precursors of our invention are monocotyledons and dicotyledons, as exemplified by:
I. Monocotyledons
(a) Allium cepa var. proliferum Targioni-Tozzetti (shallot);
(b) Curcuma domestica Val. (turmeric);
(c) Dioscorea opposita Thunb. (wild yam);
(d) Ellettaria cardamomum Maton (cardamom);
(e) Oryza perennis Moench (wild rice);
(f) Phalaenopsis amablis Blume (moth orchid);
(g) Phoenix dactylifera L. (date palm);
(h) Polianthes tuberosa L. (tuberose);
(i) Saccharum officinarum L. (noble sugar cane);
(j) Vanilla fragrans (Salisb.) Ames (vanilla);
(k) Vetiveria zizanoides (L.) Nash (khuskhus grass);
(l) Zea mays L. (field corn);
(m) Zea mays L. var. saccharata (sweet-corn).
II. Dicotyledons
(a) Cinnamomum cassia (Nees) Nees ex Blume (cassia);
(b) Coffea canephora Pierre ex Froehner (arabica coffee);
(c) Cananga odorata (Lam.) Hook.f.andThoms. (ylang-ylang);
(d) Dipteryx Schreb.odorata (Aubl.) Willd. (tonka bean);
(e) Durio Adans. zibethinus Murr. (durian);
(f) Glycine max. (L.) Merr. (soya bean);
(g) Gossypium hirsutum L. (cotton);
(h) Mentha spicata L. (spearmint);
(i) Nicotiana suaveolens Lehm. (nicotine tobacco);
(j) Ocimum basilicum L. (sweet basil);
(k) Passiflora edulis Sims (passion fruit);
(l) Persea americana Mill. (avocado);
(m) Petunia violacea Lindl. (petunia);
(n) Phaseolus vulgaris L. (snap bean);
(o) Pueraria thunbergiana (Sieb.andZucc.) Benth. (kudzu);
(p) Cuphea hyssopifolia Kunth. (Mexican heather).
When the nitrogen containing compounds useful in the practice of our invention include alkali metal salts, the preferred alkali metal salts are potassium salts and sodium salts, as exemplified by the compounds having the structures as set forth in FIGS. 15-19, infra, as described in the section herein entitled: xe2x80x98BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE DRAWINGSxe2x80x99, infra.
The optical isomers useful in the practice of our invention have structures, for example, as set forth in FIGS. 22 and 23 herein, described in the section herein entitled xe2x80x98BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE DRAWINGSxe2x80x99, infra.
When using the novel composition of our invention, containing the (a) IDS and/or salts or optical isomers thereof and (b) the EDDS and/or salts or optical isomers thereof, the weight ratio of the EDDS and/or salts or optical isomers thereof: IDS and/or salts or optical isomers thereof is in the range of from about 20:1 up to about 1:20, more preferably from about 4:1 up to about 1:4. When the novel composition of my invention also contains indolebutyricacid (xe2x80x98IBAxe2x80x99) the mole ratio of the IBA to the IDS and EDDS (and/or salts or optical isomers thereof) varies from about 5xc3x9710xe2x88x924:1 up to about 10xc3x9710xe2x88x924:1.
When the nitrogen-containing organic compounds of our invention are used to stimulate or regulate the growth of germinating plant seeds, the preferable effective weight ratio of nitrogen-containing organic compound: germinating seed is in the range of from about 6xc3x9710xe2x88x924:1 up to about 0.04:1. In addition, the range of effective concentrations of nitrogen-containing compound in aqueous solution is a function of the particular germinating seed being treated and whether the growth of the germinating seed is to be regulated or stimulated.
Thus, for example, when the growth of germinating sweet corn (Zea L. var.caccharata Sturt.) seed is to be stimulated by IDS free acid and/or EDDS free acid (the structures of which are set forth in FIGS. 11 and 12, described infra), the concentration range of IDS and/or EDDS is from about 5xc3x9710xe2x88x924 up to about 10xc3x9710xe2x88x924 gram moles per liter of treating solution, preferably in the range of from about 7xc3x9710xe2x88x924 up to about 8xc3x9710xe2x88x924 gram moles per liter.
However, surprisingly, the germinating-seed stimulating concentration of the tri-potassium salt of IDS (the structure of which is set forth in FIG. 17, infra), or the tetra-sodium salt of EDDS (the structure of which is set forth in FIG. 15, infra) is about 1xc3x9710xe2x88x924 gram moles per liter.
At a concentration of about 10xc3x9710xe2x88x924 gram moles per liter, the tetra-sodium salt of EDDS acts as a germinating seed growth regulator, however. Also, surprisingly (as will be observed from the results of Example IV, infra) the novel compositions of matter of our invention containing mixtures of IDS and EDDS free acids at concentration levels of  greater than 200 ppm (that is, greater than 7xc3x9710xe2x88x924 gram moles per liter) regulate the growth (by means of reduction of the rate of growth) of Petunia violacea Lindl. (Petunia).
Herein, the term xe2x80x98growth regulatorxe2x80x99 is intended to be used to explain changes in the plant physiology whereby the rate of growth in the plants is significantly changed. Plant growth regulators are used, inter alia, for initiating growth, controlling growth, promoting flowering, thinning flowers, providing drought protection and ripening fruit.
IDS and EDDS free acids have such an effect on plant seedlings and plants. When a dose of EDDS free acid (or salts or optical isomers thereof) in combination with IDS free acid (or salts or optical isomers thereof) is applied to a germinating seed at a concentration level  greater than 200 ppm (that is, greater than 7xc3x9710xe2x88x924 moles per liter), germination is significantly, and surprisingly retarded. However, at concentration levels  less than 200 ppm are applied to the same germinating seed, xe2x80x98radical emergencexe2x80x99 occurs within a significantly lower time period, and is significantly more uniform.
The practice of the immediately aforementioned aspect of my invention gives rise to a shortening of internode lengths. Bursts of vegetative growth often compete with the xe2x80x98source-sinkxe2x80x99 relationships between the vegetative parts and the reproductive organs of higher plants. Those skilled in the art have often turned to Gibberelic acid transport or synthesis inhibition to control a xe2x80x98flushxe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98burstxe2x80x99 of growth, i.e., plant height. While such measures may be successful in controlling plant height, they do not normally contribute to plant xe2x80x98yieldxe2x80x99.
Uniform seedling emergence is important while preparing to harvest. Late seedling emergence may delay harvest or spread harvesting over an extended period of time. Accordingly, uniform seedling emergence and uniform growth substantially insure uniform pollination, uniform fruit setting and uniform ripening.
The aqueous nitrogen compound-containing solutions useful in the practice of my invention can be applied to plants or plant precursor as stated supra. The application may be by means of spraying on plant leaves (xe2x80x98foliar applicationxe2x80x99); and/or by adding in a carefully controlled manner the solution to soil in the proximity of germinating seeds or plant seedlings (e.g., from about  greater than 0 up to about 100 mm. distant from the edge of the germinating seed or plant seedling); and/or by seed priming or imbibing germinating seeds with the aqueous solution. When carrying out spraying, the spraying may be effected using any conventional means for spraying liquids such spray nozzles, atomizers, or the like.
The temperature of the aqueous solution can be controlled by means of carrying out temperature control and the admixing of the water with the nitrogen-containing compound, e.g., EDDS and/or IDS alkali metal salts, if the application step is to occur immediately subsequent to such admixture step. Otherwise, the temperature of the aqueous treatment solution is adjusted by subsequent heating or cooling, followed by storage in insulated containers as desired.
The amount and concentration of adjuvant used is a function of the particular plant or germinating plant seed treated as well as the soil composition and temperature and humidity conditions proximate the plant or germinating seed being treated.